Cruising Phantomhive
by Anime-Fan-For-Eternity
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is reunited with his baby brother, after being separated for two years. His baby brother has lost the ability to cry. His past, though he has told his brother some of it, is still fully unknown. Elizabeth begs them to go on a cruise, which Ciel accepts, as long as he can get out of the manor and spend time with his baby brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor will I ever. The characters I am/will be using are all © to Yana Toboso. The only one I claim are my OCs

Chapter 1

-Kai's POV-

I stared up at the manor, my eyes scanning over it slowly, like it was a dream. I was afraid to blink, thinking it would vanish. I felt a hand gently push me forward. I looked behind me and up at the man, at the only kind person that I knew for the past two years. I hugged him tightly, before I brushed my hood off my face. "Thank you, Mister Ralph," I said smiling up at the sandy haired man. He chuckled ruffling my hair and causing my neko ears to twitch.

"You are quite welcome, little Phantomhive," said Ralph as he stood up, turned away and began walking away. I watched him, before I turned to look back at the manor. I knew I was home, but before I could go near it I turned and looked at Ralph.

"M-Maybe we'll meet again," I called. Ralph turned to look at me and chuckled.

"Maybe we will," he said, before he vanished over the hill. I turned back to the manor, before I began to walk towards the large doors, I gripped the hood attached to my long sleeve shirt. I pulled the hood over my face, before I stopped in front of the huge doors. Reaching my hand out I softly rapped on the door.

The door didn't budge and I was too short to physically reach the handle. I rapped harder, before I stepped back as the door swung inward. I stared up at the man towering over me, his red eyes seeming to roll like uncontrolled flames. I didn't feel afraid of him, even though a small part inside of me said I should have been. The man stared at me, before he looked around outside, seeming to wonder if I was alone. He turned his eyes back upon me.

"Hello. And who might you be?" asked the man as he knelt down in front of me. I stared at him for a moment, before I pushed my hood back. I felt his eyes travel to my ears.

"I-I'm K-Kai Phantomhive, sir," I said, mentally flinching as I stuttered a little. The man studied my face for a moment, before he stood up.

"Follow me. I'm sure my Master can verify your name," said the man as he stood out of the way to let me in. I wiped my feet off, before I walked in. The foyer was beautiful, everything sparkling as I stood just beyond the door. My eyes traveled to the staircase, which rose from the center of the floor up, before it split into two identical staircases branching further up into the manor. I flinched as I heard a high-pitched squeal, along with shattering china. I quickly grabbed my hood, pulling it over my face.

The man sighed, closing the door silently, before he stood next to a pink haired woman, who had fallen, dropping china all over the floor. I heard a door close from upstairs, before my eyes returned to the stairs as a raven haired boy came down the stairs. He had a scowl on his face, his right eye was hidden behind an eye-patch. I felt unable to move as I stared into his left eye, an icy blue. This was my brother, my big brother.

I felt his eyes on me, but I still couldn't move. I fought back the urge to just cling to his legs. The man suddenly stood in front of him. I gaped. _Wasn't he just over there, cleaning the __c__hina?_ I thought as I looked over to the floor, finding it was already clean. I wasn't paying attention to the apparent conversation between the man and my brother. I jumped, feeling someone grip the edge of my hood, before they pulled it away from my head. I blinked, staring up at my big brother. His eye widened, before he fell to his knees, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"It is you. I thought you were dead," whispered Ciel as he hugged me. I returned the hug, my ears lying flat on my head.

"I-I thought I s-should have been," I whispered, feeling him stiffen. I looked down as he pulled away, I couldn't tell him what had happened to me the last two years. I just couldn't do it. I felt him gently grab my chin, before he made me look up at him. I didn't hear what he said, because I had passed out.

-o-

I slowly opened my eyes, before I found myself in a giant bed. I was wrapped up in bedsheets and blankets. I shifted slightly, before staring to my left. I saw my brother's raven hair in front of my face. I slowly slipped an arm out from under the blankets, before I ran my fingers through his hair. He stirred, before he opened his left eye, staring at me a moment. I saw anger replace sleepiness and I felt the covers yanked off.

"You had better tell me what happened to you. Now," ordered my brother, I looked at him, before I shook my head.

"I-I can't," I whispered, looking away from him. He sat down on my bed, before he gently gripped my chin, turning my face to look back at him.

"Please brother, tell me," he begged. I pulled away, burying my face in a pillow. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. I didn't want him to think of me as trash. I felt his hands slip under me, before he pulled me against him. "Please brother. Whatever it is, I will listen," he whispered. I looked up at him, before I unbuttoned the nightshirt, pulling it open, before I let it fall off.

"O-Okay," I said, keeping my head down as I felt my brother's anger rise as he stared at all my wounds, bruises, and scars. I looked at him, before I sat down. "It happened a week after the manor burned down... A week after I thought you were dead.." I murmured, taking a shaky breath.

"I was wandering the streets, only to be picked up by a group of men, who claimed they took care of orphaned or homeless children... They lied of course. I was worked as a slave, as just a pest. When I disobeyed I was lashed, slapped, cut, or starved. I had no friends, the other children teamed up against me. Kicking, punching, and clawing at me. Nearly through the first year, one of the men picked me up out of the other kids. I had lost consciousness at some point and had lost a lot of blood. He had beaten the others, showing them what they had done to me." I stopped, even if I hadn't stuttered I was shaking. I felt my brother gently squeeze my shoulder, his gaze softening. I took a breath, before I looked at him.

"He took care of me for the remainder of that year and all of the year after. He had told the others I had escaped, it took them almost the rest of the first year, but they never found me. The whole second year they forgot all about me. I was grateful someone in that pit of dogs was nice, even just a little." I felt his arms pull me against him, but I didn't cry. I couldn't. Not anymore. I just clung to his nightshirt, listening to his heart until I fell asleep.

-o-

I whined, burying myself under the blankets as the curtains were opened. I curled up under the covers, only for them to be yanked off me. I felt warm hands pick me up, I squirmed, before I felt the hands lightly set me in a tub of hot sudsy water. I opened my eyes, before I tilted my head back, staring at the man who had answered the door the day before. Before he could begin my bath, a bell rang. He sighed, standing up and walking to the door. He paused, turning to look at me. I waited until he was gone, before I scrambled out of the tub, grabbed the towel, quickly wiped myself off. I ran over to the bed, bunched up the towel and stuffed it under the blankets, before I ran and hid behind the curtains.

I heard the door open, before the man walked in. He froze, staring first at the tub, before looking at the bed. I inched further behind the curtain, which thankfully was a very dark color and kept out the light, so my shadow wasn't seen. I heard the blankets yanked off the bed, before I heard him walking towards my hiding place. I watched as he yanked the curtain to my right open, not finding me, before he walked directly to my hiding place. As his gloved hand curled around the fabric, I dove out from behind the curtain, scrambling across the room and under the bed. I heard him pause next to the bed, before the blanket was lifted up, his red eyes staring at me.

"Come now, is a bath really this difficult?" he asked, reaching out to grab me. I bit his finger, before I quickly crawled out from under the bed, reaching on top of the bed while he was distracted, I tugged on the towel, before I wrapped it around my shoulders and ran out of the room. I ran down the hall, before I crashed into my brother. I got to my feet, before I hid behind him. The man came strolling down the hall, before he stopped. "Is your brother always like this?" he asked, wiping a handkerchief across his forehead. My brother laughed.

"He's been this way since he was born," he stated, before I squeaked as I was quickly picked up. I squirmed, before I was held to my brother's chest. I pouted at him as he walked with the man back to my room. He took the towel off me, before he set me in the bath. Refusing to let go of my shoulders, he kept me in the tub while the man cleaned me up. As soon as I was out of the tub and the towel was removed I dove back under the bed, not even looking at the clothing that my brother had chosen for me to wear.

I felt hands grab me around the ankles, before I was yanked out from under the bed. I squirmed, before my brother picked me up and sat me on the bed. I noticed the man was now gone, but I tried to crawl under the covers, only for my brother to seat me on the bed again. I whined, but stayed put as he dressed me. I squirmed in the clothing, before I pouted at my brother, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at me.

I felt him flatten down my hair, before he nodded. He picked me up, before he set me on the floor.

"Behave and stay out of Sebastian's way, okay," said my brother as he looked at me. I nodded and he patted my shoulder, before he opened the door and left the room. I walked over to the window and stared out, before I fell backwards as a man suddenly clung to the window, barking and staring at me with the same red eyes as Sebastian. I blinked, getting up and looking at him.

He whined, looking at me, then behind himself. I smiled, nodding. He jumped off the window, before I went downstairs, opened the back door and let him in. I held a finger over my lips.

"Shhh," I whispered, gently grabbing his collar. "No one knows about this," I whispered leading him quietly up the stairs and into my room. I let go of his collar and he jumped onto my bed. I smiled, quietly closing the door, before I pushed a chair over to the bed, climbed up and plopped down next to him. I giggled as he began to lick my face. I patted his head, my ears peeking out from my hair a little. He stared, before he softly barked and licked my face again. I heard the doorknob shake, before I looked at him. I stared at his collar, before I jumped off the bed.

"Pluto," I whispered, patting my knee. He looked at me, head tilted. "Come pluto," I whispered, the door shifting in the frame. He jumped off my bed, before I quickly and quietly stuffed him in the wardrobe. "Be quiet and I'll let you out soon, okay," I whispered. He nodded, before I closed the door as my bedroom door swung open. I blinked at Sebastian as he stared at me. Maybe it was because I was leaning against the doors, or maybe it was because of how disheveled my clothing and the bed was.

I smiled innocently at Sebastian, who's eyes were narrowed as he moved towards me. His hand reaching out to grab the wardrobe's knob. I heard a bell chime, before he looked down at me. I tilted my head as I stared up at him. He turned, quietly walking out of my room, closing the door behind himself. I sighed, pulling the door open and peeking into the wardrobe. "Okay, Pluto," I whispered. He jumped out, I closed the door, before I guided him under the bed. "Let's hide under here, okay," I whispered.

He nodded, before we both fell quiet. The door opened again, before I saw Sebastian's shoes walk past the bed. He paused in front of the wardrobe, before he yanked the doors open. I quietly inched to the foot of my bed, before I slipped my small hand out, pulling slowly on the towel. I froze, hearing Sebastian stop by the towel. Unable to move I waited with abated breath. He hmm'd to himself, before he walked to the door, opened it and closed it, his footsteps seeming to fade away. I felt two pairs of eyes on me and quickly turned around to stare at Sebastian and Pluto.

"Crawling around on the floor! You're getting yourself all filthy again," said Sebastian as he reached out to grab me. I bit his hand, before I crawled over to Pluto. I wrapped my arms around him, hiding slightly behind him.

"Y-You keep those bathes to yourself!" I said, shaking a hand at Sebastian, before I ducked behind Pluto again. Sebastian chuckled, slipping out from under the bed. I peeked over Pluto, before I felt hands grab me from behind. I squirmed in Sebastian's hands, before he dropped me on the bed.

"Pluto," Sebastian said sternly. I waited, but Pluto didn't come out. "Pluto, come out. Now," ordered Sebastian. Pluto remained under the bed. I peeked under the bed, before I saw Pluto curled up.

"Pluto, come here boy," I called, reaching a hand out. Pluto looked up at me, before he crawled out from under the bed. As soon as I could reach the collar I took it off, slipping it under myself as I scratched his scalp.

"Good boy," I said as I patted his head. Pluto licked my face, before he began to slowly slip back under the bed at the glare Sebastian gave him. I stood up, not caring I had my shoes on the bed, my arms were crossed over my chest as I glared back at Sebastian.

"Maybe he'd come to you, if you would be a little bit more nicer to him," I said as I jumped off the bed, I held the collar in my left hand. "And whoever gave him this," I said, before I snapped the leather strap in half, by slamming it over the side of the chair. "Can go to hell." I threw the worthless strap onto the ground, before I called out to Pluto again.

I squeaked, feeling Sebastian pick me up by the back of my collar. His eyes glaring at me as his fingers curled tighter around the fabric.

"Do you know of what you speak, child?" asked Sebastian as his eyes narrowed sharply. I squirmed, glaring at him.

"Yes, I know exactly of what I speak," I said, letting myself slip out of the shirt as I landed on the bed. "Pluto, come boy," I said, patting the bed. Pluto slipped out from under the bed, before he jumped up, resting his head on my lap as I scratched his head. I flinched as the door harshly slammed shut, Sebastian having left the room. I took the rest of my clothing off, tossing them onto the floor, before I found my long sleeved hooded shirt. I pulled it out of the wardrobe along with my trousers and shoes, before I got dressed. I climbed up onto the bed, holding a long robe in my hands.

"Pluto, sit up and hold your arms behind you, please," I said. He did as I asked, I slipped the robe's sleeves over his arms, before I had him stand up and turn around. I fastened the robe, before he jumped back up on the bed. I curled up, a pillow under my head as I laid sideways on the bed, my feet dangling off. Pluto curled up next to me, licking my face as I fell asleep.

-o-

I groaned, pulling away from whoever was shaking me. I felt a warm tongue suddenly slide across my face, before I opened my eyes sleepily to stare at Pluto and my brother. I whined, not wanting to get up. I felt my brother pick me up, before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He tugged on my hood, pulling it over my head. I rested my head against his shoulder, sleep tugging at me again.

"Come on, buddy. Stay awake for a little bit, okay," said my brother. I whined again, but nodded.

"Okay, but only for a little bit," I said, burying my face into his shoulder as we left the darkness of my room. The candles that lit the house agitated my eyes a bit, but not as badly as I would have thought. We went down stairs and into the drawing room. The loud squeal made me jump, before I buried myself into my brother. He shushed someone, before he sat down in a chair, seating me in his lap. I sleepily blinked at the person who sat opposite us. I snuggled against my brother, while green eyes stared at me from blond curls. I rubbed my eyes a bit, before I blinked. I knew that face. I pushed my hood back, before I stared at her.

"You sure like your naps," said Elizabeth as she smiled at me. I stretched a little, before I yawned. Elizabeth giggled, lightly pinching my cheeks. "You're still cute as a button," she said, picking me up and seating me in her lap, before she snuggled me. I snuggled into her, beginning to fall asleep. Her left arm was wrapped around me, while her right hand ran through my hair. I felt my eyes begin to droop, before I fell asleep.

Author's note: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fic. I have never written one, but now I hope this works.

I hope whoever finds and reads this likes it. I worked very hard on it. If anyone would like to tell me if I messed something up, please do. I would love any and all help given.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Lilly's POV~

I sat impatiently in the carriage as it moved closer to the Phantomhive manor. I twirled my necklace around my finger, a key dangling off the chain. I leaned over, staring out of the window, my bright ocean blue eyes widening as I stared in awe at the manor. It wasn't as impressive as my brother's, but it was still very nice. I giggled, clapping my hands and bouncing in my seat. My long pale blonde hair bouncing with me. I felt the carriage come to a stop, before the door was opened. I hopped off the seat, taking the offered hand of my butler as he helped me out of the carriage. I twirled around in my red and black dress the hems were gold trimmed.

The large fluffy skirt expanding gracefully outwards. I giggled, looking up at Matthew, before I stomped on his foot with one of my thigh high heeled black boots. I giggled as his face contorted in pain for a moment, before his usual emotionless mask returned. I skipped over to the doors, before I glared at Matthew. "Come, Matthew," I said as I pointed at the door. Matthew came to the door, before he bowed to me and knocked on the door. I giggled as the door swung open.

I stared at the raven haired boy whose right eye was covered by an eye-patch. I giggled, curtsying to him. Before he could speak a little brown and blue haired boy came to the door. His green eyes widening, before he squeezed past the raven haired boy.

"Lilly? Lilly is that you?" asked the little brown and blue haired boy. I nodded, giggling.

"Of course, silly," I said, holding my arms out as the little boy ran into them, hugging me.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," said the boy as he smiled up at me. I smiled, ruffling his ears.

"Well I'm here now," I said as I scooped him into my arms. I set him down, before squeaking as something large, warm, and not human pounced me, before a wet tongue licked my face.

"Pluto, off," yelled Kai as he folded his arms over his chest. The demon hound jumped off me, looking at Kai with puppy eyes. I felt Matthew pick me up, before he dusted me off. I stood there in shock, before I screamed as I still felt the demon hound's slobber on my face. I flailed my arms.

"Ew, Ew, Ew!" I shrieked. I felt Matthew take a handkerchief and wipe the slobber off. I scowled at the demon hound, before I raised my hand, ready to strike it. Kai stopped me, his green eyes blank of emotion.

"Don't hit him. He doesn't know any better," he said, gently scratching the demon hound's head. I glared, before I demanded my face be scrubbed clean. Kai looked up at the raven haired boy, who was still standing there. "Can they stay, brother?" he asked. The raven haired boy sighed.

"Alright," he said, backing up and letting all of us in. I stayed as far from that demon hound as I could, glaring at it every chance I could. I felt Kai's eyes staring at me, but I ignored him, following the boy, following Ciel's butler Sebastian down the hall to my room. I curtsyed to him as he held the door open, before I walked in. Sebastian closing the door behind me. I walked over to the pitcher of cold water, usually used for cleaning your face in the morning. I took out a kerchief, before I dabbed it into the water and viciously scrubbed my face. I dropped the kerchief on the table, hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, walking over to sit on the bed. The door opened, before Kai and a man who resembled Sebastian very much came in. Only his hair was longer and tied back. The man balanced a tray on his palm, while simultaneously bowing. Kai smiled at me as he sat down in the small wooden chair opposite the bed. The man set the tray down, tea and scones. I looked at the man, his facial features and Sebastian looked very similar, almost like they were family. The man poured a cup of tea, setting it gently in my hands.

"Earl gray, madam. Just how young master Phantomhive enjoys it," he said as he bowed to me. Kai stood up, setting something on the bed next to me, before he looked up at the man.

"Samuel, I want a bath," said Kai as the door closed behind the two. I blinked, sipping on the tea, before I set the saucer down, picking up a scone and gracefully eating it.

-Alois POV-

I sat in the handsome cab, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared at the back of my butler, Claude's head. I sighed, as we moved over the hill. The Phantomhive manor standing in front of us like a monument. I leaned over the side, seeing my sister's carriage having been parked outside. I smacked Claude in the back of the head. "Hurry up," I growled, before I leaned over the side, staring at the carriage again.

"Yes, your highness," said Claude as he made the horses move faster by flicking the reins. As the handsome came to a stop, I jumped out, stomping over to the doors and knocking on them. The door was opened by a long haired man, who looked like Sebastian Michaelis, yet he was wearing a pair of spectacles at the moment. He bowed, looking at me.

"I would assume you are related to Lady Lilly," said the man as he straightened up.

"Yes. I am. Lilly, get down here!" I shouted, pushing rather rudely past the man and into the foyer. A door closed from upstairs, before slowly walking down the stairs, her dress swaying slightly was my sister. I stomped over to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs, before I roughly grabbed her arm. I began dragging her out of the manor, ignoring her protests and her fist pounding into my back.

I glared at the Sebastian Michaelis look alike, before I heard a small voice shout. I paused, turning around to see a little boy standing in the doorway, his green eyes going between me and Lilly. A small toy held in his hands. I felt Lilly break out of my grip, before she ran back over to the little boy, gently brushing his hair back and hugging him. I couldn't pull my gaze away as I felt my sister begin dragging me to the handsome. As soon as we were both seated I pulled my gaze away from the little boy, before looking at my sister. She glared at me.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at me. I sighed, moving closer to her. Her ocean blue eyes glaring hotly at me.

"I want to know what you were doing at the Phantomhive manor. And who that boy was," I said as the handsome began to move. She glared at me.

"I don't have to tell you anything, brother!" she snapped, turning to look away from me. I grabbed her and turned her to look at me.

"Tell me. Now," I demanded. She gaped at me, before tears sprang to her eyes. She blinked twice, before she glared at me.

"You want to know? Fine! I was seeing a friend of mine. That little boy you saw, I haven't seen him since I was on the streets, while YOU were given the royal treatment!" she snapped, slapping me across my face, before she pushed open the door, after telling Claude to stop. She climbed out of the handsome, before she began to walk back to the Phantomhive manor. I stared after her, before I ordered Claude to head home, if she didn't want to come home yet, I sure as hell wasn't going to try forcing her again.

-James POV-

I stood quietly in my room, I heard the door open, before I turned around. I stared at the girl my cousin had allowed to stay. I stared at her, my dark emerald green eyes gleaming, before I walked over to her. I ran my eyes up and down her, studying her clothing and her stance. I thrust my right gloved hand out, before bowing. "Hello, I'm James. James Phantomhive," I smiled as she took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Trancy," she said as she let go of my hand. Her red and black dress with gold trim was very beautiful. I smiled at her, before I pulled my simple black shirt down a bit, chuckling as she stared at me, before I saw one of my cousins.

"Hello, Kai," I said as I waved to the little six year old, who ran around making noises with his toy. He giggled, lightly pulling on Lilly, before he ran past and down the hall. Lilly curtsied to me, before she chased after my cousin. I closed the door, chuckling at the little boy's energy. It had been a week since I had arrived at the manor. Kai had apparently arrived the day before me. And I had also been invited to the cruise that Lizzie had begged me to go on.

I of course accepted, so I didn't make her unhappy. I walked over to the bed, before I laid down on it, staring up at the curtains that surrounded my bed, which were currently tied up to the bed posts. I heard knocking on my window. Tilting my head back I chuckled, seeing my Shinigami butler. I stood up, before I went to open the window and chuckled at him as he stepped in. "Have fun?" I asked tilting my head as I stared at his disheveled clothing. He huffed.

"Hardly, that last soul I had to reap cost me an extra two hours of soul collecting," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt, which was covered in blood. I walked over to the chest I had brought with me, before I pulled it open, pulling out a clean shirt and a pair of trousers, before I watched him strip to his undergarments. He had piled the bloodied clothing up in the small metal tub in the corner, before he redressed himself. I chuckled, stopping him from fully buttoning his shirt by walking over to him and kissing him, lightly biting his lower lip as he leaned closer, deepening the kiss.

I chuckled, pulling away, before I brushed his hair out of his face. I pulled a ribbon out of my pocket, before I moved behind him, tying it tightly so his hair stayed out of his face and his hair was neatly held up. I smiled, gently kissing his cheek, before I helped him put on his coat. He could change his appearance if he wanted, but just to make me happy he didn't. His teeth, which looked razor sharp were very nice. I made sure he was neat, before I chuckled, I spun around him, before I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"There, now you're perfect," I said as I fell back, lying on the bed, my dark blue and brown hair being mussed as it hit the bed. He chuckled, fixing his spectacles as he walked over to me. He leaned over me, before he gently kissed me. He was half grim reaper and half demon, but he was still all mine. I chuckled, before I heard a knock on the door. I pouted as we parted and I sat up. Seth sighed as the door opened to show the twin demon butlers, who were also Seth's half brothers. Samuel and Sebastian Michaelis. I stood up, before I looked at them, my green eyes glaring at them.

"What do you want, brothers?" asked Seth as he stood tall and proud, even under the pair of red rolling flames, which were the demon twins eyes. They both smirked, Samuel had longer hair than Sebastian, though they looked more like mirror twins. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We want _you_ to keep young master Kai occupied while Samuel and I go with master Ciel into London," said Sebastian and Samuel in unison. I glared, before I walked forward.

"I believe I am the boss of Seth, not you two," I said as I jabbed my two index fingers into the chests of the twins. I turned away from them, grabbing Seth by the arm and dragging him away from the two.

"Don't worry, Lord James. I can deal with the youngsters," said Seth as he smiled at me, his forest green eyes staring into my dark emerald green ones. I sighed, before I shook my head.

"They shouldn't be allowed to push you around, even if they are your half brothers. Even if they _are_ Ciel and Kai's butlers. They should treat you with more respect, after all. _You_ are the elder brother," I said as I made sure the ribbon was tied tightly. Seth smiled at me, before we looked at the door to find Samuel and Sebastian gone. I glared, before Seth and I left my room. We went through the manor until we found Kai and Lady Lilly in the back yard. Finny and Bard were trying to keep from messing anything up, while Mey-rin was simply trying to keep the pitcher of lemonade from shattering. I chuckled, slipping over to Kai. He looked up at me with his green eyes. I chuckled, brushing his bangs out of his face, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

I turned to see Seth easily pouring two glasses of lemonade and giving them to Kai and Lady Lilly, who both drank the drinks greedily. I chuckled, lightly walking over to Seth and humming as he set the pitcher down. I swung myself to stand in front of him, my boots reaching just above my knees. I chuckled and winked at Seth, before I went back inside, preparing a picnic basket for the eight of us. I would always include Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, and Tanaka, even if three of them were a bit clumsy. After I picked up the basket and the large rolled up blanket I marched back outside and instantly got everyone's attention.

"Picnic!" exclaimed Finny as he jumped into the air. I chuckled at him.

"Well of course," I said as I swung my hips, winking at him, before chuckling at his blush. I walked over to Seth, who took the basket and blanket from me, while also balancing the ice cold lemonade. I walked over to Kai, before I scooping him off the ground, Lady Lilly standing up and looked up at me. I looked at her, before smiling. The eight of us walked towards the woods, before we found a nice place to set up our picnic. We ate, chatted, and played hide and seek with Kai and Lilly.

Author note: I know this has three POV's in it, but I was trying to make the OC my friend wanted me to add to the story fit. I do hope you all enjoy. Chapter three will be up when I finish it.

Added note: I forgot about posting this chapter. I still haven't started Chapter 3, but I do plan to. Please bare with me. And thank you for the reviews, they mean so much.


End file.
